This invention relates to an improved locking system mechanism and more particularly to a system of the type wherein a series of vertical drawers may be simultaneously locked or unlocked, and wherein opening of one drawer prevents opening of other drawers in the vertical array of drawers.
A drawer locking system for a desk and/or a credenza may employ a single lock for locking a series of vertically arrayed drawers. In this manner, operation of a single key in the lock of one of the drawers will automatically lock the remainder of the drawers. For example, the drawer lock may comprise a depending, vertically slidable, locking bar having a series of locking pins projecting laterally therefrom for engagement respectively with a detent associated with each one in the series of drawers. Rotation of the key in the single lock will drive the locking bar vertically and will simultaneously position the locking bar pins into or out of locking position with the drawer detents.
Other types of such locking systems are available. Usually, however, prior art systems require the installation of rather complex linkage mechanisms connecting the component parts of the system. Thus, there has been a need for a simplified mechanism which will effect locking of drawers by operation of a single lock. Such a system should be easily installed, have the fewest number of parts necessary, should be reliable and inexpensive, and should interconnect a series of vertically arrayed drawers.